


Calm Before the Storm

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Merry Smutmas Fest, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered one face in particular very clearly. The last face he saw in that room, the first face that he saw waking up here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeejunkii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeejunkii/gifts).



> AU. This is during the war and I pretty much ignored much of book 7 and some of book 6 (Like Dumbledore has not died, among others). Harry and Draco are just past school age. Thanks to my beta for reading this over and the support I needed to finish it up.
> 
> Written for Coffeejunkii for Merry Smutmas 2007.

Harry wasn't sure how they had got here or why they were here in the first place. He didn't even know where here was. He remembered a battle. Streaks of bright light flying through a room, soaring past his head. He remembered curses being shouted and names being called. He remembered faces. So many faces. Death Eaters and DA members and Order members too, faces both familiar and unfamiliar to him. He remembered one face in particular very clearly. The last face he saw in that room, the first face that he saw waking up here.

Harry rolled over and stretched, slowly waking up, adjusting to the idea of moving around. But no sooner had the idea crossed his mind than he realized that something was wrong. The last thing he remembered was fighting, a battle. He didn't remember anything past a certain moment, staring into a pale, familiar face and then this moment here. Wherever here was, Harry wasn't sure. He was in a bed, soft, so soft he felt like he was lying in a cloud. And the comforter over him was thick and warm. It was really wonderful, if it weren't for the nervous feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking around the room, his gaze falling on the face looking down at him. The same pale face he saw before waking here.

"It's about bloody time you got up," Draco said, throwing some robes at Harry. He stalked off across the room to sit on a windowsill while Harry slowly climbed out of the bed. Harry looked around for his glasses, finding them placed neatly on the nightstand. He quickly put them on and then looked for the other thing he always had on him.

"Draco..." Harry said, looking everywhere it might be hiding, "Where's my wand?"

"Same place mine is, I s'pose." Draco said, his voice sullen. "Not here."

"Oh." Harry pulled the robe over his head, letting the fabric fall into place. He looked around the unfamiliar room, the ornate furnishings and details which would have been beautiful any other time seemed absolutely menacing to Harry. The ceiling was painted in a mural depicting a sort of heaven and hell. The demons representing hell were laughing, their mouths curved and baring neat rows of sharp teeth. The mural transfixed Harry, he had trouble looking away.

"I've always hated this room," Draco said, finally pulling Harry's attention from the mural.

"Wait, you know this place?" Harry asked, suspicion clouding his mind.

"Of course I do," Draco rolled his eyes, "it's my father's house. It's kind of hard to forget a place like this. Even if I wanted to." He stood up and paced around, wrapping his arms around himself. The room seemed to instill the same feelings in Draco as they did Harry.

Harry was nearly speechless, this was one of the last places he really expected to find himself. It had crossed his mind, but he had really hoped to find out this was Dumbledore's or someone else's home. He would have even rather it been Snape's than Lucius Malfoy's. "What the hell are we doing here, Malfoy?"

"Back to surnames again, _Potter_?" Draco sneered. He sighed, sitting back on the windowsill. "Honestly, I don't know. We were at the battle, I saw you go down and then I woke up here."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, trying to discern if Draco were telling the truth. It appeared that way, though. Harry nodded, and walked over to Draco. He reached an arm out, resting his hand on Draco's arm. Draco continued to stare out the window, the sunlight streaming in made his hair shine like a halo around his head. "Draco..." Harry started quietly. He knew he had upset Draco with his accusations. It had taken so long for them to learn to trust each other, something like this was enough to drive them apart.

Draco turned to face Harry, his gaze settling on Harry's. Harry could see the hurt in his face and immediately felt worse for the way he had spoken.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought you involved."

Draco nodded, not speaking. Instead he stood up again and wrapped his arms around Harry. "It's fine." He breathed deep and held onto Harry tighter. "I really don't know why we're here."

"I can take a guess," Harry said, anger still bubbling just under the surface. He pressed his face into the curve of Draco's neck, breathing in the familiar scent. Even if Draco was filthy, underneath it all, he still had a clean scent, almost like Ivory soap. "I'm assuming we're locked in."

"Obviously." Sarcasm.

"How long do you think he'll keep us up here?" Harry asked, trying to think of a possible way of escape.

"Who knows." Draco let go, finally, and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "I'm sure he'll be giving us over to the Dark Lord soon. We'll probably be dinner for Nagini if he has his way. Or bait for Dumbledore."

Harry bit his lip. Neither option looked to be very promising. Having no wands really gave them few options. It seemed as if all they really could do was wait.

\- - -

Three times that day food appeared on the small dining table in the room. The first time, neither one touched it, wary of poison and other potions that might have been slipped into the meal. The second time, they both were quite hungry and picked at the meal, only eating enough to suppress that hunger. The third meal came in and they did the same. The food looked delicious each time, meals really competing with Hogwarts. But Harry just couldn't bring himself to trust anything about their situation. He could barely trust Draco.

They never received any visitor or communication throughout the day. It seemed they were going to be left alone until the time came that Voldemort wanted them. They never even heard a noise from the house. It was quiet outside the room. Harry truly felt isolated and he wondered if anyone in the wizarding world was looking for them. He wondered if anyone would even find them.

Once it got dark, candles around the room lit themselves, brightening up the space. A fire appeared in the fireplace, creating a sense of warmth at least.

Harry sat down before the fire, next to Draco and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "What are we going to do?" he asked him, wondering if they were ever going to get out of there.

Draco shook his head, his eyes focused on the dancing flames. "We'll find a way out of here." He reached an arm around Harry and began to run his fingers through his tangled hair. "I promise."

Several hours later, they crawled into the bed next to each other. Harry curled up into a ball and stared into the darkness, afraid that something might happen in the night while they were asleep. Draco slid up behind him, though, wrapping an arm around Harry's middle and pulling him close. Harry relaxed some and leaned into Draco's embrace, allowing sleep to claim him.

\- - -

Harry's sleep was pretty much dreamless, save one dream he had right before waking up. In his dream he and Draco were in another room, one that seemed to be a part of a dungeon. In the dungeon were Voldemort and Nagini. They were on some sort of altar, surrounded by Death Eaters. Voldemort smiled at them, baring his teeth like the demons in the mural and raised his wand at both of them. "You will not trouble us anymore," he spoke, moving his wand through the air. As a jet of light flew from the wand, filling his vision, Harry jumped awake.

He sat up, taking in his surroundings. They were still in the same room, and once more sunlight was streaming in through the windows.

Draco sat up beside Harry, looking concerned. "Another nightmare?"

Harry nodded and began to tell Draco about the dream he had had. He felt himself shiver at the memory of it. "The worst part of it all," Harry explained to Draco, "wasn't that we were there with Voldemort and all those Death Eaters. It was that we were so helpless to stop it all. We had just resigned ourselves to our fate."

Draco shook his head as Harry explained that to him. "There is no way that we'll allow this. We're going to get out of here. I will not let the Dark Lord do this to us."

"Why do you still call him 'The Dark Lord'?" Harry asked. "It's not like he's your lord. Why don't you say his name? Or call him You-Know-Who like everyone else?"

Draco shook his head, "It's the name he's always had in my house. After spending years and years with that name being drilled into my head, it's hard to think of him as anyone else."

Harry nodded, "You should try." It was all he said.

\- - -

The day passed basically the same as the previous, with three meals showing up as before and both Harry and Draco picking at them as before. They spent the day talking and sleeping and just wondering what they could do to get out of this situation.

Sometime in the evening, shortly before they had planned on going to sleep, someone came into the room. Both Harry and Draco looked up from the fire they were staring into, eyes readjusting to the dark.

"I see you've made yourselves comfortable," their visitor drawled. He stepped across the room, stopping just outside the circle of light given off by the fire.

Harry and Draco got to their feet, staring into the darkness, at the shadowy figure. "What do you want with us?" Harry asked, his hands in fists at this sides.

"The Dark Lord has plans for us all. Even you. Isn't that right, my son?" He spoke, stepping into the light, turning to Draco.

Harry turned to Draco, his eyes questioning. Draco's face became paler, if that were possible, his lips formed a tight line across his face. "And what is his plan for us?"

Lucius smiled, "All in good time, Draco. All in good time." His hand grasped the snake head of his cane tightly as he walked around the room. "I heard you weren't eating your meals."

"Are you really surprised?" Harry asked, his anger starting to show.

"No, not at all. I was just making note." Lucius ran a hand along the back of an armchair. "You know, we aren't poisoning your food, if that's your worry. The Dark Lord wouldn't dream of killing you before he could see you."

"And why doesn't he come to see us?" Harry asked, stepping toward Lucius.

"Oh, he has his reasons." Lucius smiled once more, his eyes shined in the firelight. And once more Harry was reminded of those demons that danced above their heads. He suppressed a chill that ran down his spine.

"Why are you here?" Harry questioned Lucius some more, forcing the fear that began to grip him away.

"Why," Lucius began, stepping closer to Harry, his grip still firm on the cane. "Is it so wrong for the host to check up on his guests? I merely wanted to make sure your accommodations were comfortable and to your liking."

Harry crossed his arms as he stared back into Lucius' eyes.

"Well," Lucius began again, "I can see that you are doing just fine. I think I'll take my leave now. I shall be by to check in on you two again. I hope to receive a better welcome then."

"Don't count on it." Harry spat as Lucius slipped out of the room. He walked over to the door to try it, even though he knew better. It was firmly locked.

Harry turned back to Draco, who was still standing in front of the fire. His face was blank, though Harry could see some semblance of what he was feeling in his eyes. This meeting seemed to have caused something in Draco to break.

Harry walked over and took Draco's hand, leading him back to the bed. "Sit down," he said quietly, running his fingers over Draco's shoulders, pressing into them, helping him to sit. He sat down next to Draco and leaned into him. "It's going to be okay," he whispered, cupping Draco's face in his hand. Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes were glazed over, he seemed almost as lost as Harry had felt before. "Listen," Harry said, holding Draco's gaze. "He's coming back. We just have to have some sort of plan ready for when he does."

Draco nodded, though his expression never changed. Harry knew that this was going to be hard on Draco. He just hadn't realized how difficult it was for him.

Harry attempted a smile, but it was only half hearted. Instead, he pulled Draco closer to him and leaned in for a kiss. He pressed his lips into Draco's and after a moment Draco responded. Their lips moved against each other's slowly, cautiously. They were still worried about the situation and it showed in how they proceeded, but more than anything they both needed the comfort of their actions.

Harry leaned back into the bed, pulling Draco down with him. He leaned over and pressed his tongue to Draco's, the very sensation sending a shock through his body. He could feel Draco's hands on his body, gripping his waist, pulling Harry against him. As they kissed and moved against each other Harry put everything he had into their actions, letting it slip away from him, freeing him. All the worry and fear, the frustration and anger. He let it all just disappear with each kiss and caress they shared until his mind was gloriously empty of all the bad that had been filling it and he had room to enjoy the good that was before him. He let his mind fill now, with images of he and Draco together before this, their mouths red from the kissing and the sucking. Of the breathless abandon that they would feel as they came in each other's arms.

And as he filled his thoughts with those images and memories, they were reliving it all there in that room. Draco finally came to life before him, pushing him over and climbing over his hips, his cock straining against the trousers he had on, pressing against Harry. Their mouths worked together, hungry for the touch and taste of each other. Wet lips trailed down Harry's neck, sucking on his collarbone. And suddenly, Harry's robes were gone and he was lying in the bed, only in his pants, and really, he didn't even want those on now. But Draco didn't give him a chance to move or speak, his greedy mouth was on Harry so quickly, biting at his nipples, making him squirm and moan at every sensation that was being given to him. Draco's mouth made a trail down Harry's body, sucking and biting until he had reached the edge of his pants. There, Draco quickly slid a finger under the waist band, teasing him, before finally pulling them off, leaving Harry exposed and waiting.

Before he did another thing, though, Draco got up and pulled his own trousers and pants off, leaving himself just as exposed as Harry was. And, Merlin, was Draco ready for this. His eyes were clouded with need and his cock was hard. He climbed back into the bed, not taking his eyes off of Harry, slowly lowering himself over Harry. He pressed his lips to Harry's stomach once more, snaking a tongue into his belly button before moving down and running his tongue over the length of Harry's cock. The sensations running through Harry's body caused him to press against Draco, a small moan escaping his lips. His hand found it's way back to Draco's head, fingers curling in his silky hair. He cried out as Draco took his cock into his mouth, sucking on it as he pulled off.

Draco smiled at Harry and leaned back on his heels. His hands slid over Harry's hips, pushing him to roll over. Harry got the hint and turned, kneeling, with his arse in the air. He felt Draco's fingers ghost over his skin, running over his thighs and sliding over the curve of his arse. After a moment his fingers grasped his hips, digging into the skin and Harry felt Draco's mouth move against his bottom. Draco's tongue slid between the cheeks, brushing over his opening, causing Harry to cry out and move against the fingers pressing roughly into his flesh. Harry could barely think, all he could do was move against Draco as he pressed his tongue against Harry's arse, pressing into it. He panted and gasped and begged for Draco to just fuck him. He was so hard now, it ached. He wanted Draco in him and he wanted to come.

At some point in Harry's crying and moaning, Draco pulled away and began to prepare himself. Harry felt a cool, wet finger slide against his arse, sliding into the puckered entrance. Draco curled his finger inside, brushing that spot and Harry bucked against him. He did it again and added another finger, twisting them both inside him. Draco took his time preparing Harry, curling his fingers around and adding another, laughing as Harry begged him to get on with it, to take him now.

And just when Harry felt like he couldn't wait any longer, Draco finally pressed his cock against the opening, slowly pushing inside. Harry leaned against Draco, allowing him to slide in as deep as he could. Harry smiled and twisted his hips, making Draco jerk back in surprise. He twisted them once more and Draco fought back by moving in him, slowly, almost agonizing to Harry. But it felt amazing. He moved along with Draco, pulling away and pressing against him, crying out as Draco moved just right. And soon enough they were both moving erratically, pressing together and banging hips. Hands were grabbing wherever they could find purchase, fingers digging into skin, grabbing for leverage, holding on for stability. They moved like this until Draco couldn't hold out any longer, his hips stopped moving and his body shuddered as he came in Harry, calling out his name. He fell over Harry then, his hands finding Harry's cock and slid over it, working the length and the head until Harry came too, hot over Draco's hand.

The pair collapsed together on the bed, sweating and breathing heavily. They had worked themselves to near exhaustion, just what they needed to get through the night. Still trembling, Harry moved to the top of the bed, ushering Draco up there too, where he pulled the heavy comforters over them both. This time Draco curled into a ball and Harry held him. They were going to make it through this, Harry knew. They were going to be okay.

\- - -

Harry woke up first the next morning, immediately aware that something was going to happen today. He shook Draco awake and the pair both climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed. The food appeared on the table as it had the last couple days, but Harry was so anxious that he couldn't even dream of taking a bite of food. Draco didn't eat anything either and a short time later the plates of food disappeared.

"I think today is the day, I can feel it," Harry said as they stood together by the window, staring into the gray sky.

Draco nodded in agreement, "Are you ready?" He reached his hand out, sliding his fingers between Harry's.

Harry ducked his head, unsure. "As ready as I'll get."

"Do you have a plan?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm just hoping only one person comes up. We can take one."

\- - -

Lunch came and went without a sign of any visitors, the sky went from a light gray to a darker shade. A storm was rolling in. The candles lit up as the light in the room waned.

When it was about time for dinner, the doorknob began to turn.

They both stood up, Harry looked over at Draco, their eyes meeting. It was now or never.

As the door opened, they both started to move toward the door, Draco taking a spot beside a burning candlestick.

The door opened wide and a figure stepped inside the room, closing the door behind them. Their body was draped in a heavy robe, a hood hanging over their face, obscuring any features that Harry could have recognized. They looked over the room before settling on Draco. "Draco." It was a woman.

Draco's eyes widened, he seemed startled to hear the voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked, worry suddenly filling his features.

"That's not for you to worry about. I'm here to help you. Your father wants to turn you over to the Dark Lord. He means to kill you."

It was Harry's turn to look surprised. The last thing he had expected was someone willing to help them.

"I can't stand to see you hurt," she continued, only looking at Draco. "I would never forgive myself if I let it happen."

Harry suddenly realized who was hiding beneath the robe and everything suddenly made sense. Narcissa.

Draco nodded, as she spoke, the worry in his features softening only slightly. "What do you want us to do?" he asked, his hand moving away from the candlestick.

"I'm going to give you my wand, and you need to stun me. Are either of you any good at memory charms?" she asked, looking between the pair.

Harry shook his head, "Hermione's brilliant at them. I'm rubbish."

Draco nodded, though. "I can do a pretty strong one."

Narcissa moved forward then, embracing her son tightly. She placed a kiss on his cheek and stepped back, her wand already in his hands. "Then go ahead. You both need to go now, if you are going to make it." Draco nodded as she spoke. "Take care, my son," Narcissa said finally, just before Draco stunned her and performed the memory modification.

\- - -

Escaping the house was mostly a blur to Harry. Running and hiding and praying to every god he knew that they wouldn't get caught. Somehow, they managed to make it out of the house. Their escape was narrow, though. As they were running from the house, breathing hard and hoping to hit the point where they could apparate, they heard someone come crying after them. Harry never looked back, he couldn't lose focus. The second they were able to, they held each other and apparated to Hogsmeade, just outside of the Shrieking Shack. The minute their feet hit the hard packed dirt, Harry knew they were in the clear. He dropped to the ground, his breath ragged. "We made it, Draco. We're safe now."

Draco nodded, before following suit, dropping beside Harry. He looked up at the dark sky, his eyes shining. Harry knew he was thinking about his mum, thanking her for the risk she took on their part. Harry was too.


End file.
